


Relax

by identitypollution



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Tense AF Jean, Yoga, Yoga instructer Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/identitypollution/pseuds/identitypollution
Summary: This is my first time doing the JM gift exchange and I'm happy to have been able to do this with you~ This fanart is based loosely on the fic Namaste by missazrael. I'm sorry I didn't have time to read past the first chapter but I loved the idea of Marco helping Jean with his positioning and thought 'that could get quite interesting'. R.I.P. my son.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missazrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missazrael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Namaste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883191) by [missazrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missazrael/pseuds/missazrael). 



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Happy Holidays~!   
> This will be posted on my tumblr soon at: identitypollution.tumblr.com


End file.
